


Their First Time

by Lyco



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First time love making, KidQuick, Merrymen 'Verse related, Next step in the relationship, Trip to Orlando, Yellow and red outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: They've been together for several months and they now feel ready to take the next step in their relationship.





	

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this is set in the Merrymen 'Verse and will feature mature content. I could have added this to the Band of Merrymen fic itself, but cause of the content here, I felt it was best to keep it separate.**

* * *

Wally West and Jesse Wells had been together for several months now. Months that featured much happiness with some issues here and there, but issues they got through together and came out stronger for it. Their friends and family's support was even very helpful as well to the happy couple and that too only served to make them all stronger. Shortly after Savitar had been stopped, an experiment of Cisco's had accidentally struck Wally. Leaving him unconscious for several hours in the aftermath much to the engineer's horror and doing all he could to help get him to come out of it. Not realizing at first that the accident had served to allow for Wally to meet the Speed Force itself and regain his Speed thanks to them. Albeit after he went through several challenges of theirs in order to get it back. Challenges he succeeded in overcoming much to their approval and before he returned to the real world, they had even given him a warning about Savitar to keep in mind. His awakening had relieved everyone a great deal and had made Jesse hug the life out of him before giving him a deep kiss.

She along with everyone else was greatly surprised however when he demonstrated the return of his Speed. Explaining that he had encountered the Speed Force while in his temporary coma and going into some of what he had to do in order to get his Speed. Though he kept the warning about Savitar to himself as he had the feeling that for now, it was the best choice to make. Joe and Iris had been a little apprehensive about him having Speed again but thankfully didn't cause problems over it and instead supported him. Barry was especially glad to see his young friend having what he wanted so desperately to have once again in his life. Of course Jesse was a lot more happier about it as this meant they could run around together hand in hand again in the city. There would be some occasions however when the happy couple went outside of the city to places like Coast City and Ivy Town to help with crime in those areas. Making for various residents to wonder if they were getting their own super heroes now since they were showing up there.

The couple was also starting to get even more hot and heavy with one another when it came to intimacy and the like as well. Leading to them nearly being caught several times by her dad or one of the others much to their near embarrassment. Jesse had a feeling however that a certain step in their relationship was about to be taken. Only problem is that she swore her dad was well aware of it as everytime she and Wally were getting fairly hot, he or one of the others would show up in what she thought was a suspicious manner. Not that she could ever prove it of course after confronting him and some of the others about it! And so, she and Wally devised a plan to leave the city for awhile to have some quality alone time with one another. Saved up cash from their respective jobs would even be a big help too! Wally thought that going all the way to Orlando, Florida for the attractions it had would be an ideal choice for the two of them.

Though Jesse privately suspected that her man also wanted to do it cause he'd never been to begin with. But she wasn't about to begrudge him of that! And it had turned out to be quite a bit of fun too for the both of them. Wally even won her a few prizes as well much to her delight and would soundly kiss him as a reward. Once they started getting a bit handsy with one another however, the happy couple figured it was best to get back to their hotel room before things got to happening in public! The two were practically all over one another once they were in their room. “Oh God...” Moaned Jesse as he sucked on her neck.

As the feeling felt really good and the fact they wouldn't have any interruptions was an even better feeling too. She then pushed him back gently, only for him to come right back and making her giggle. “Wally!” Mock scolded the girl as she gently pushed him back again.

Making him pout and for her to giggle again. “I will be right back, okay? I just need to go and get into something… Comfortable.”

“Comfortable huh?”

“Mm-Hmm.”

“How comfortable we're talking here? Cause I can think of a few ways to get that way without you doing whatever it is you're about to do.” Wally told her with a grin as he walked towards her.

Grinning at him as she fiddled with the doorknob to the bathroom door, Jesse gave him a wink. “That would be telling.” Teased the girl and then quickly got inside the bathroom.

“Aww man.” Groaned the Speedster but loving every moment of it regardless.

He quickly got his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants off. And he was about to start taking off his boxers when the bathroom door opened, revealing Jesse in a red and yellow Lingerie set that had his jaw dropping. “Damn...” Breathed out the boy as she posed for him against the door way with an alluring look on her face.

While she didn't have a whole lot of experience with boys, her relationship with Wally had been teaching her a lot. It also helped that she had some great girl friends to provide a few tips here and there. And an underwear set that featured some of his favorite colors was definitely one way to make him get worked up. She slowly walked up to him and ran a finger up his body as her lips touched his. It wasn't long before he pulled her to his body and she could feel his hardened erection against her and it excited her. “Damn baby… You look great in this.” Murmured Wally in between kisses as his hands cupped her ass cheeks.

“I thought ooh, you would like it.” Breathed Jesse as she slid a hand between them to rub on his hardened cock.

Something she couldn't wait to finally feel inside her as they made love for the first time. And while they hadn't said the words yet, Jesse knew that she is in love with him and was a bit afraid to tell him. As it could ruin things between them and she didn't want that to happen. He groaned in her mouth as she rubbed on him while his hands continued to squeeze her ass. Wally then picked her up, causing a shriek of surprise to come from the girl as he carried her to the bed and placed her gently on it. Laying on top of her, the two re-newed their making out while their lower halves grinded against one another. One of his hands cupping a covered breast while he sucked on her neck as her hands traveled up and down his back. Her bra soon came off, allowing for him to take in the sight of her ample breasts for the first time that day and he licked his lips and immediately began to give her hardened tits attention with his mouth. Earning a small moan from her as he did this.

It wasn't long before he began to trail kisses down her body in a maddening slow pace as her panties grew wetter from it all. She glared at him when he began to pull them off slowly, and Wally would just grin impishly in return. And once they were off, she would lay before him in all her nude glory for the first time in their relationship. “Damn… Hell of a body baby.” He told her appreciatively as he lowered himself to her pussy and kissed the skin near it before focusing on her clit much to her immense pleasure.

“Oooh!” Gasped the girl as he captured her clit with his teeth and licked it while he began to finger her.

She pushed herself into his mouth impatiently, eager to feel more from him and she would moan quite loudly once his mouth began to eat her out. Even causing his tongue to go in and out of her while his hands played with her tits and her hands grabbed at the hair on his head. “That, that feels so good!”

Her chest began to heave as he continued to eat her out as she moaned loudly from all he did. “Need… Oh God… To return… Mmm… Fuck… Favor.” Gasped out the girl.

And she would soon get the chance too once he stopped eating her out and pulled her to him in a sitting position. Allowing for her to sit on his lap and wrap her legs around his waist as they made out. Tasting herself in his mouth as she grinded on his cock. Jesse soon helped him get his boxers off and as she did so, she would even kiss the tip of his cock as she got them off. She stared up at Wally, who was looking down at her with an eagerness in his eyes as she began to jerk him off before running her tongue over his dick before taking him into her mouth. “Ohh fuck yeah.” Moaned Wally as he closed his eyes.

This was actually the first time he'd gotten a blow job from her thanks to all the interruptions and it was feeling damned good. She even squeezed his balls gently as she sucked him off, saliva occasionally falling down to the floor or on to her body. Jesse would soon find herself on her back once more with her legs spread and bent, eagerly awaiting for him to fill her up as she watched her man put on a condom. Once that was done, he made his way up her body, kissing it as he did so, sending pleasant shivers down her body. Tongues dancing in the other's mouths as he rubbed the tip of his cock at her pussy's entrance. “I love you.” Came the soft words from Wally.

Causing her eyes to fly open in great surprise. “You, you do?”

“I do, baby. I do.” He told her in that soft voice but every bit serious.

Jesse smiled happily at him, glad that it wouldn't be her after all who said it. “I love you too, Wally.” She told him seriously.

Earning her a beaming smile and a deep kiss as he began to slowly fill her up and causing her to gasp at the sensation. It had certainly been awhile for her but the feeling of the man she loves inside of her felt absolutely wonderful. He laid still on her for a moment, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside her as he kissed her lips and neck. Leaving marks on it even if they wouldn't be there later thanks to their Speedy healing. Looking into his eyes, Jesse spoke. “Make love to me.”

And so he did. Started out slow and soft and driving her mad as he did so. “Harder!” Groaned the girl as she squeezed his ass cheeks and bit into his shoulder.

Wally soon began to thrust harder into her, his pace quickening as he did so. Skin slapping against skin and their moans filling the air as she held on to him. Never wanting it to stop as he pleasured her in ways she hadn't felt in a good long while. His name continued to be screamed out by her as he gave her exactly what she wanted. Even feeling her teeth on his nipples as he raised up and hovered over her as he fucked her. “You… Ooh yeah, feel so good… In me!”

“Glad I do, baby, glad I do.” As the last thing Wally wanted was for her to not feel great as he made love to her.

She hugged him close to her body as they made love and she felt an orgasm building up inside of her, ready to explode. “YYYEESSSS!” Screamed the girl as she orgasmed all over him.

Her chest heaving against him as he rained kisses down her. They stayed as they were for a few minutes, kissing one another and staring in the other's eyes with love to be seen in them. Her nails rubbing lightly against his back and causing shivers as well. Wally soon pulled out of her much to her dislike and took off the condom and threw it in a nearby trashcan and laid back down. Allowing for Jesse to lay on him and cuddle with the man she loves as he held on to her. “Love you.” Said the girl softly as she kissed on his chest.

“Love you too Jesse.” Came the soft reply as he kissed the top of her head.

The lovers soon drifted off to sleep, feeling content and loved. Along with feeling very glad for finally having this moment between them. Even if it did take them traveling a crap ton of miles to get it! But it was damned worth it in the end. Jesse would even wake him up in a fairly interesting way with a grin on her lips, leading to a very enjoyable morning for the two.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I probably could have made this a bit more raunchy, but considering it was their first time, I figured it was best to go in the direction I did seen here. R and R!**

 


End file.
